It is well known that the biggest problem with eaves troughs and downspouts on buildings, especially residential buildings having large trees adjacent thereto, is that of leaves and other debris clogging the eaves troughs and downspouts. It is very common for downspouts to be clogged enough to preclude significant water flow therethrough and also to cause a significant backup of debris. Typically, in order to clear such a clog of debris, it is necessary to either climb up a ladder, or even onto the roof of a building, which in many cases is highly undesirable, and is at least inconvenient.
If such clogging of leaves and other debris in a downspout and eaves trough is not cleared, water flow through the downspout is greatly reduced or even completely blocked. Resultingly, during a heavy rainstorm, rain water can spill out over the eaves trough, which is definitely undesirable, as it essentially negates the purpose of an eaves trough.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,985,158 issued Nov. 16, 1999 to Tiderington discloses a Removable Downspout Debris Trap Assembly. This assembly is for use with downspouts connected to a rain gutter system and is mounted within the downspout. The assembly has a strainer housing retained there within that permits trapping of leaves and other debris. The strainer housing is removable to permit the leaves and other debris to be emptied therefrom. Essentially, this debris trap assembly does not preclude the clogging of leaves and other debris in a downspout, it only makes the cleaning somewhat easier, but only if the cleaning is done very regularly so as to not clog the downspout above a point where this debris trap assembly exists.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a debris separating apparatus for use in a downspout below an eaves trough.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a debris separating apparatus for use in a downspout below an eaves trough, which debris separating apparatus automatically ejects leaves and other debris from being retained within.